Cross
by rhygell
Summary: [Yaoi] Naruto harasses Sasuke in his sleep. Sasuke lets him.


**A/N:** A weirdness that came over me, possessed me for an hour or so. I've always wanted to try something short and bitter. This is it, I guess. Tell me what you think. Setting is sometime after Sasuke's return to Konoha. _He will return or else I will pimp Naruto to Itachi!!! Mwahaha. Eat your heart out, Uchiha!_ Manga-based.  
**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto Shippu-den. 

**Cross**

He could feel soft lips on his forehead, light breathing against his eyelashes, spiky bangs tickling the column of his throat.

He was alert at once. Who ...?

Chakra dampened to a minimum - just like what everyone here at Sakura's ANBU party did. Kakashi had guards posted for the night, so it couldn't be someone from the outside. One of the twelve people with him, then. Scent of sunshine and cooling breezes.

Naruto.

He maintained the steady rhythm of his breathing. What the hell was the idiot doing?

More importantly, why was he letting it happen?

Hands on his hips, fingers moving in, meeting half-way, made him lose his concentration for a moment. He could not keep himself from making a sound. Open-mouthed moan, and another; how terribly embarrassing. But what those fingers were doing was so delicious. It seemed a crime not to show his appreciation. A double handful, a deliberate squeeze. Blunt nails scraping the skin of his inner thighs. Fingertips insistent, needy. They seemed not to belong to the one whose kisses on his face remained almost painfully chaste.

He listened for the others. No, just the two of them awake. Faster. Any moment now. Breathing too heavy, too fast. Now a kiss on his eyelids; left, then right. He didn't want to come down from his high, but he has. Why was it?

Back on his forehead. Little nibbles with just the lips, and a little of the tongue. A nice damp warmth, not wet at all. Right to left. His head shifted, a sweep of bangs across his neck. Left to right, a little curl at the ends. Was it a sigil of some sort? A sign on a forehead protector?

Down, left to right, down. Right to left, down, right to left.

A cross of some kind. No ... a swastika.

Naruto's lips lingered on the mark he made, before moving over his slightly parted mouth, brushing it with each word. "Eyes that will never change; the purity of white."

He wasn't the type to be startled. He had more self-control than that. "Naruto." It was a near thing.

"Sasuke." A flush of pink. A little flustered, but the blond kept his composure. Remarkable. And to think that he could smell himself on Naruto's hands. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

He couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or amused at Naruto for making a mistake. Someone else. The purity of white. It made him irritable, for some reason he couldn't fathom.

"Hyuuga Neji." He was never a man of many words. "Since when?"

"Should it matter? It doesn't, at least to us." Up until then, Naruto was looking down at him; now he looked away. "Among other things, he reminds me of Haku." No protestations, no pretensions, the clean truth.

He blinked in surprise at what he felt. Why did it hurt? "Ah."

He could feel soft lips on his forehead, light breathing against his eyelashes, spiky bangs tickling the column of his throat. The impression of it lingered on his skin. Scent of sunshine and cooling breezes.

"We'll speak about this tomorrow, if you want, Sasuke." Patient, almost indulgent. The others still slept on. The towel reminded him of Naruto's tongue. Towel? Where did that come from? The thought that he was well-prepared for this stunt further confused him.

Uchiha Sasuke, confused?

The blond's smile as he worked could be interpreted in a number of ways.

Once he was clean, he turned on his side. "Whatever."

"Tomorrow." It held the sound of a promise. Naruto's nindou. "Oyasumi da tte ba yo." Rich, amused laugh.

Hidden by the covers, Sasuke smirked.

A tear streaked past one cheek unnoticed.

**A/N:** So there. Please tell me what you think. (Oh, right. nindou is "way of being a ninja" while "Oyasumi da tte ba yo" is Good night da tte ba yo.)


End file.
